CHI has produced or contributed to multiple publications in the past year and an additional 10 manuscripts are currently under review or in preparation. We currently manage 29 active collaborations across 11 Institutes and the Clinical Center. CHI onboarded the SomaScan platform which is the only one in the intramural program. Last year, CHI organized a global meeting for SomaScan users to discuss common challenges with the technology. We launched free software developed in house at CHI for analysis of SomaScan data. We onboarding of CyTOF which is the only one on the Bethesda campus. We maintain a standardized biorepository of 20,000 samples for 15 clinical trials. CHI Developed a unique 31 marker (33-parameter) CyTOF PBMC immunophenotyping panel that was utilized by LISB to characterize immune cell landscapes of patients with DOCK11 mutations compared to matched controls, as well as another project discriminating patients with XMEN disease, ALPS, and matched controls from one another(Collaboration with Gregoire Altan-Bonnet/Mike Lenardo/Juan Ravell). We optimized a 34-marker (36-parameter) CyTOF T-cell phenotyping panel that was used to profile bone marrow compartments of healthy controls in a clinical trial (Collaboration with Chris Hourigan). CHI made a ground breaking contribution to standardization of immunophenotyping as part of the Human Immune Phenotyping Consortium (HIPC). CHI continually provides mentoring and service to the intramural community: Our staff regularly teaches FAES classes, and mentors and teaches in the areas of bioinformatics, flow cytometry and advanced genomics.